Home
by Root-herald
Summary: Naarchel lands herself in prison for a murder she didn't commit. The Guild has to save their star pupil. [ESO Thieves Guild] [One shot] [Bad fluff] [Walks-Softly/OC]


"Seems you got yourself in a world of trouble there Naarchel?" A man said on the other side of the bars of her cell.

Naarchel shifted on the cot in the cell and clicked her tongue. "Whatever the other guards said isn't true. I didn't murder that woman."

The guard whistled. "That's what they all say. They are moving to another prison later this afternoon. I'd come up with a better story."

Naarchel got up from to cot and walked over to the cell doors. Her long tawny brown hair flowing around he.. "They're taking me away from Abah's Landing? Where are they taking me?" She looked at the guard and her bright blue eyes widened.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." The familiar argonian grinned at the wood elf. Walks-Softly. He leaned close to the bars. "Quen's getting the orders and Zeira's finding your keys. Hold on a little longer." He frowned and held his hands up. "Don't cry, Chel." He reached in to rub her cheek, only to pull away because a new guard walked into the cells. He cursed. He didn't get a chance to look at her when he went to his post. She was a mess. Dirt stained her tanned face and clothing. Her tawny hair was disheveled and no longer in tied up in a neat half bun. Blood caked her lips, obviously cracked from the altercation. A thief she may be but a murderer, never. He turned his back to the cell. He turned his head towards the commotion down the hall.

"Stay and watch the prisoner!" Walks saluted and turned to wink at Naarchel. "Someone's broken into the prison."

"Walks, catch! Velsa's running a distraction!" Quen ran by and threw the key. Walks caught the key and unlocked the door. "I'd hurry though. Who knows when the guards will come back?! They might try to move Chel soon." Quen ran off down the hall.

Walks nodded and unlocked the door. He unlocked the handcuffs and cursed when the key didn't work on the manacles around her ankles. "How fast can you run with those? We'll get them off when we get you back to the Den." He grabbed her hand and dragged her. Chel followed, cringing as the chains hit the floor while they ran. She apologized for the noise but soon they were able to stop. She leaned against the wall and panted. She was tired. So very tired. "Chel?"

She looked at up him. She murmured an apology. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go now. There's a break in guards." She nodded and followed behind him. Why was he always the one saving her? Back when she did her first heist with Quen. When she landed in jail for getting caught. Of course he'd laugh about it. How does one get caught by a drunkard sailor? She stopped when he stopped, crouching close to him. "You're awfully quiet, Chel?" He tilted his head and looked at her. His gaze softening when she turned her head up.

"Just tired, sorry Walks. These chains are heavy too." Naarchel sighed.

Walks nodded. "I know. You can sleep all you want at the Den. If I had authority I'd let you use Velsa's bed." He laughed. "There's another break, let's go." She followed after him, trying to move as quietly as the manacles would let her.

Naarchel shielded her eyes once they made it out of the prison. "I see the sun still exists." She chided as she closed her eyes.

"Come on, Velsa's rotten apple trick won't keep them occupied forever." Walks held his hand out and helped her climb over the wall. "At least they kept you close to Abah's Landing." He paused to look her over for more injuries. Only the busted lip and bruises from the shackles that he could see. "There should be a camel ahead." She followed after the argonian, almost sighing in relief when the humpbacked steed came into view. Walks jumped up onto the beast and helped Chel up as well. She held onto his back as they made haste towards the Den, careful of his tail that fell between them.

It seemed an eternity before the familiar walls of Abah's Landing came into sight. She let out a sigh of relief and buried her weary face into Walks back as he chuckled. "Home at last." He walked the camel over to the sewer entrance and helped her off before jumping down himself. "Go in, I'll be but a moment."

Naarchel held onto the grimy walls of the cistern. She felt her body giving out. She was Home. "Whoa. Hold on there." She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Here." Walks helped her to a plush bench in the cistern. "I'll go find Zeira to pick the manacles lock. Relax."

Chel closed her eyes and sighed. She felt a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. She swallowed and wiped her face. She'd been to jail before. This was different.

"Chel… Glad you could join us again." Zeira approached, several lockpicks in her hand ready to free her. "I'm glad we got to you in time. They hand you scheduled for Auridon. You're safe now." She placed a hand on her leg. "I'll have you free in no time."

"Is she okay?! Did they make it?!" Quen yelled as she ran into the room. She sighed out of relief when she laid eyes on the bosmer laying down. Walks strode back into the room. He changed out of the guard uniform. "Good work, Walks." Quen smiled.

"We all certainly did a stellar job." Velsa walked in and rolled her eyes. "It would've run more smoothly if our star pupil wasn't the one in prison."

"Velsa…" Quen groaned.

"So, champ…" Velsa turned her attention back to Chel who was now free of the manacles but still laid on the bench.

"No, I didn't murder anyone." Chel frowned. "I wasn't even stealing anything when the guards grabbed me."

"At least it wasn't the Iron Wheel." Zeira sat down on a chair nearby.

"How did you even know I was taken?"

"Silver-Claw saw you… Luckily." Velsa sat down nearby and cross her legs.

Chel chuckled. "Lucky for me." She sat up and held her head. She wobbled once on her feet.

"Be careful Chel." Quen fretted.

Chel waved her off. She dragged herself to her small bed in the corner of the living quarters. She flopped down on the plush fabric and inhaled the familiar scent.

"Don't you want to wash up before resting?"

Chel groaned in the pillow and propped her head up to look at Walks-Softly. She opened her mouth to say something and shook her head.

Walks walked over with a basin of freshly warmed water and a clean rag. "At least the blood from your cuts?" He sat down on the stool next to her bed and dipped the rag in the warm water. He wiped the caked on dirt and blood from her face. New bruises hidden beneath the grime. He sucked in air. "How could they be so cruel?" He felt his tail twitch in annoyance, hoping the action wasn't realized by Chel.

Chel sat up and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to do this, Walks."

He smiled a bit. "I want to help you. You were gone for 3 days while we looked for you. I can't imagine not getting beautyrest or a bath for 1 day. Allow me." He moved her hand back to her lap and continued.

Chel simply nodded. She closed her eyes and allowed him to wash away the grime. She winced when she felt him touch her bust lip.

"Sorry. Can't believe they'd hit your face this bad. Uncouth bastards!" He hissed.

Chel wrung her fingers. "I'm glad that's all they hit. Besides the shackles… It was only my face. Most of it from my resisting arrest." She rubbed the bruises on her wrist. She wished they hadn't treat her so poorly but a busted lip, what seemed might be a black eye, and some bruising was certainly a small blessing. Considering.

Walks grabbed her hand and ran his finger across the bruises. "They still shouldn't have hit your beautiful face." He smiled as he face flushed.

"Now, I know you are joking." She laughed.

"Absolutely not!" He laughed with her. He ran his hand through her hair, detangling part of the skeevers' nest it'd become. He grabbed the brush from her stand and ran it through her hair, careful not to hit her horns.

"Honestly." Chel looked down. "I can take care of myself Walks."

He clicked his tongue. "Listen. Allow me. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Chel nodded. She tried so hard to swallow the lump in her throat and stop the tears from overflowing. "I was scared, Walks. I was so scared." She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. "They kept talking about my execution. How it was good a murderer would be taught her lesson." She sniffed. "Like I wasn't even a person anymore." She shivered.

Walks put the brush down and grab ahold of her hand. "Naarchel. You're safe now. I won't let them get again." He ran his thumb across her knuckle. "Zeira's finding a way to get your name cleared. In the meantime, you get to relax and enjoy being pampered." He raised her hand to his lips and gave it a small peck.

"Honestly…" Chel looked away. Her cheeks flushed.

Walks chuckled. "Honestly, Naarchel." He stood up and leaned over her, leaving a small kiss on the crown of her head. "Get some rest, now. I'll get some food for you when you wake up."


End file.
